Disclosed in the patent literature 1 below are machine tools that consecutively perform specified processing on work that is sequentially conveyed by a conveyance device. Each of these machine tools is provided with a display, and a machine tool management device that manages the machine tools displays information related to the machine tools on the display, and, based on inputs from an operator to the display, it is possible to perform various processing related to the machine tools such as registration of information related to the machine tools and operation of the machine tools.